leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakan/Trivia
General * Rakan's and dual release is the first one since V1.0.0.72. ** They were also the first champions released in 2017. * Rakan's and Xayah's loading screens always align themselves to the rightmost side before a game starts and when picked on the same team (to mirror their shared splash art). * Rakan's cloak is actually his wings disguised by Vastayan magic in order to blend in with humans. * Rakan and Xayah are sometimes depicted together with combined wings. The one-winged in Chinese mythology has a similar codependency, which represents the bond of two lovers. * Rakan has the lowest basic attack range amongst champions (300 units). * Rakan's favorite human food is chocolate; even though chocolate's theobromine may poison Rakan due to his half-bird physiology, his human half may help metabolize the compound & alleviate its effects. * Rakan's dance references Jailhouse Rock by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** He shares this dance with . * When Rakan basic attacks from a far distance he hits his target with his cape, if he is closer, he will punch them instead. ** At release, Rakan had a hidden passive: he also dealt 1 more physical damage with his punches.Rakan deals 1 less damage with Melee Attack * His name resembles the noun rakan "friend, relative"; ** or the reading of (阿)羅漢 (*ʔA)-lɑ-xɑn < Sanskrit "worthy one" < *h₂elgʷʰ "to earn".Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 77 * He is the only champion with 3 points at 3 skills by the client classification. Development * Rakan's placeholder model during production was a pink with a giant pink mustache for wings.Xayah Rakan AMA * Rakan is confirmed to have based on his in-game voice lines and short story.Rakan ADHD ADD ** This was confirmed by Odin 'WAAARGHbobo' Shafer, who explained that they indirectly gave Rakan ADHD through piecing parts of their personality together, as well as events from their friends and family, to create him. * August 'jinxylord' Browning was the designer who originally started exploration on Rakan but Jimmy 'Beat PunchBeef' Steorts took over the project when he moved off to Research and Development. * During development he was simply called Duo Support. ** was instead called Duo Carry. * Rakan's and dual recall animation is divided into three sections, an intro, a middle section, and then an outro. The whole sequence would take 8 seconds if Rakan and Xayah recalled at the exact same time, while the intro and the outro are both (2 seconds). The system will always play the intro, then it will always play the outro when there is 2 seconds left in the animation, regardless of how long the middle section has played for. This means that the characters will blend from whatever position they are in, to the first pose of the outro part of the sequence.Rakan and Xayah recall system * was originally slated to be the antagonist to and .Nemesis * Influences for and include April Ludgate from Parks and Recreation, Kubo and the Two Strings and We Can Never Go Home.InfluencesInfluences 2 * Some scrapped spells shared with include:Scrapped Shared spells 1Scrapped Shared spells 2 ** An ability that would fire a beam like , but they could shoot them together and combine them into a megabeam. ** Another ability shared with was one that would create a storm cloud that followed them around and could summon a lightning bolt in the area to stun people. The other had a gust of wind that would knock enemies back. * Some possible thematics explored for and included being a vampire couple or being a storm shaman and storm elemental.Possible thematicsPossible thematics 2 Lore * His tribe's name, Lhotlan, was named after Lhotl, a Vastayashai’rei hero during the war against a race of titans from the sky. * He was originally intended to be 28, but due to being a young Vastaya, he is over a few hundreds years old. https://twitter.com/LaurieGoulding/status/1205273837408931840 Quotes * Rakan and share unique interactions depending on the situation. ** Both are the first champions to feature ping-related lines. * His pick quote is a reference to by . * is similar to the quote "The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it and join the dance" by the British speaker and mystic , whose teachings included philosophies similar to the ones found in Rakan's quotes. * references a famous quote by . * and references from . * "I've been kicked around since I was born. It's alright! It's ok! I'm staying alive!" is a reference to the song Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. * One of Rakan's recall quotes, "Let's go! Baby! Baby? Baby? Baby!", may be a reference to a phrase from YouTube personality Markiplier's Silent Hill (Playable Teaser video). * One of Rakan's movement quotes, "Ha! I'm, G to the D! Golden Diamonds, boy! Woo!", may be a reference to the song Crayon by G-Dragon (G-DRAGON - CRAYON(크레용) M/V). * One of Rakan's movement quotes, "Name one genius that ain't crazy.", is a reference to the song ''Feedback ''by . Skins ; * His avian features combine those from many , like , , , and the mythical . * He resembles from . * He wears a shoulder pad made from a skull and adorned with a couple of (she wears an identical one adorned with a couple of ). * He shares his splash art with . ** They are the first champions to share their Classic splash art, the other two being and . ; ** * This skin was released along with: ** ** * He might be referencing by . ; * He was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2018 along with: ** ; * He was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents CoreJJ. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by CoreJJ himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** The hat he wears in his solo Recall is a traditional hat for passing government tests in . ** The idea for the animation with was thought up by Ruler and CoreJJ themselves. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** They hold up a Summoner's Cup in their Recall animation. * and SSG Rakan are both references to .SSG Rakan and Xayah references ; * He was released in celebration of Invictus Gaming winning the Season 2018 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Baolan. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Baolan himself and displays his signature. * This is the first Rakan skin to not come with a complementary Xayah skin. ; * Several of his animations are a reference to . * His original non-corrupted form can briefly be seen when using , and when recalling without . ** His fully corrupted form can briefly be seen when using and when recalling with and without . * Riku, Rakan's familiar spirit, acts as his and . Relations * Rakan is a Lhotlan Vastayan who travels Ionia as a wandering entertainer. After meeting and getting in a relationship with , both travel Ionia to preserve Ionia's natural magic from being controlled by humans. ** They are not married, since wants to hear him proposing to her everyday. * Rakan and fought and his Order of the Shadow in Wild Magic to prevent them from harvesting a magical grove for the Kashuri Armories, the creators of . pl:Rakan/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Champion trivia Category:Rakan Category:2018 Valentines Day‎